To A Radiant Angel Link'd
|season = 6 |number = 3 |image = Image:To A Radiant Angel Link'd 1.jpg |caption = Nicky and Loretta |airdate = July 27, 2010 |previous = Do Your Mother's Commandment |next = Make Mad The Guilty And Appal The Free }} To A Radiant Angel Link'd is the third episode of Season Six. It was originally broadcast on the 27th July 2010. Synopsis Loretta works hard for the money as Judd gets an offer he would really, really like to refuse. Plot Loretta has an appointment which Jane cannot attend, and is annoyed when Hayden can’t help. Hayden still believes that despite Loretta’s ire she loves him. Pascalle, annoyingly, also has an appointment at an employment agency, so Loretta is forced to leave Jane in the tender care of Ngaire and Grandpa. Loretta now visits Nicky – who has a lucrative contract he wants her to take over – the running of prostitutes. Loretta goes to see Van to research how much Angel earns, which only makes Van and Eric assume that Loretta is planning to go on the game. They counsel her against this, as she wouldn’t make much. But Loretta now finds that the hookers in question have formed themselves into a collective and have no intention of being managed by anyone, especially Nicky. Loretta informs Nicky of this, and he is not pleased. Hayden meanwhile gets a severe talking to from Grandpa about pulling his wife into line. Pascalle gets short shrift from the employment agency and fails to interest Loretta in giving her a job. But she has the inspiring realisation that with Grandpa on home detention, there might be a vacancy elsewhere . . . Pascalle sells herself to Judd, who points out that he hired Grandpa for a certain criminal skill set. Pascalle is undeterred. Back at home, Loretta is not pleased to find Grandpa and Hayden in collusion; nor is she pleased that Ngaire has turned Jane into a vision of girlyness, including doll; and is further peeved to get a lecture from Grandpa about obeying her husband. But Ngaire is supportive about the split – and also offers to take over care of Jane. Loretta’s fabulous evening just gets better when Van calls demanding to know what Loretta has done this time. Loretta finds Angel has been beaten up by Nicky’s boys, and so has Eric, who claims to have been passing. Loretta refuses to take the blame for any of this, since it’s nothing to do with her. But when Jane has again been kidnapped by Ngaire, Loretta is forced to extreme measures – she decides she and Hayden should try to buy back his house. Loretta has no luck getting cash out of Grandpa, but hits on a plan B and puts a proposition to Angel. Nicky is not pleased to find that Loretta is now managing his girls and stiffing him on the deal. But if he retaliates, she threatens to reveal all to Pascalle about him being a pimp. Now Loretta goes to bid on Hayden’s house, only to find the house has been sold prior to auction. Pascalle meanwhile proves her skills by breaking into Judd’s office and doing aggressive tidying. When she then hires Aaron Spiller to effect improvements, Judd is annoyed. He can’t afford this! Pascalle hits on a brilliant plan to score new business, but gets short shrift on the phone. Aaron recommends a more direct approach, and Pascalle is so inspired that she shoplifts from various stores in order to prove that businesses need her anti-shoplifting programme. But to her upset, Judd is angry – pointing out this is blackmail as well as theft. Judd takes Pascalle to return the offending items, but to his surprise, her misguided approach does get some uptake. Pascalle is vindicated and now has a job with Judd – even though Grandpa is miffed. Hayden now moves into West House with Loretta, just temporarily, and the happy couple are back together – but with the strict proviso that they will from now on keep their businesses entirely separate. Category:Episodes